The Perverted Paralyer of Sin City
by Leah Alexandra Greison
Summary: I was merely 19 at the time. Stupid, Naïve, and Curious to what laid outside the boundaries of being The World's Greatest Detective... L/OC REVIEW PLZ First Death Note Story.
1. 0 Prologue

0. Prologue  
>To think as a detective, I only receive murder cases, would be an understatement of the highest variety. Although I deem murder a crime most foul, I indulge in several sorts of crimes. Even if most are in fact, murder cases. But, on the rarest occasion, I'll come upon a thief, extortionist, kidnapper, or in this case, a rapist. A Serial Rapist. And this case did interest me. Out of my youth, I was easily interested. So it may come as a surprise to know that.<br>In this case there were 6, which soon became 7 girls. Now each of these women. With the exception of 6 had all the same components. They were all:

-Visibly Raped  
>-All of their voluntary muscles Paralyzed, without any way of explaining how<br>-All laying in bed, with the covers on them up to their neck  
>-Very Much Alive<p>

Number 6, sadly, was not alive. Number 6 had her throat slashed open with her own kitchen knife, that naturally had the fingerprints wiped off. When the Autopsy came back, we had learned that before death she had NOT been paralyzed as the other girls had. She had been raped, and laying in bed with the covers on her up to the slash in her neck, but not paralyzed and not alive.  
>In my younger age I was curious to know, why? Why had six not lived? Why was she not paralyzed? Before I had gone on the case, most on it thought he had found paralyzing his victims boring and had switched to murder. But I begged to differ. If a certain mode of accomplishing your crime has been working, why change it? This of course, was before I had come across LABB Murder Cases. I thought that if I could figure out what went wrong with Number 6, I could easily solve this case.<br>I was right. Once I had figured out what had happened to 6, I was able to solve this case and bring the man to justice. But this story, isn't about The Las Vegas Serial Rapist of '98. This story is about the girl who worked with me, or as my stand in, if you will. I had known her before I picked her, so yes, my judgment was a bit more biased. But as I have stressed. I was merely 19 at the time. Stupid, Naïve, and Curious to what laid outside the boundaries of being The World's Greatest Detective. I was foolish, and almost caused the rape of another young lady. The young lady that I cared so much for in my young age. And still, if I were to see her again, would perhaps still care about her.  
>So here I present you, to whomever reads this, whenever it is read, (Most likely after my death) The Las Vegas Serial Rapist of 98. Or Better Known as The Perverted Paralyzer of Sin City.<p> 


	2. 1 6

1. 6

I landed in Las Vegas, Nevada November 3rd. I was greeted by 3 men immediately after leaving the plane. One was pale, black hair and significantly taller than the other 2. He caught my eye first. The second tallest, was the most muscular of the three, and finally the smallest, he looked the most pleasant to see me. The middle one was the first to come up to me. The man showed me a letter written out and signed by Wammy himself, in his own handwriting that I have known for 11 years.

L,

These men I have picked out by hand, and natives to the Area of Las Vegas. They are your guards, and assistants during this case. You will be staying in the Stardust Hotel. Please don't mistreat these men, and stay safe.

Sincerely,

W

Wammy was at home, tending to the children at the orphanage. He didn't think this case was anything that I couldn't handle alone. After all it was just rapes, not murders, and it wasn't overly personal like the BB Murder Cases.

"We're your hired body guards while your stay in Vegas sir. Please come with us."

I looked up at the men and down at the letter for a bit to register these men and if I trusted him. I examined the letter for forgery of any sort, and once it had passed my inspection. I spoke.

"Hmm, yes. Well my bags should be in claim by now. The two of you should probably be enough to go get it, and the smaller one, can come and direct me to my shuttle, car, or whatever mode of transportation it is that I am taking to my hotel. That will be all for now. Oh, burn this letter as well. Scatter the ashes of it in Lake Mead" I ordered.

The muscular man, looked at the tallest man with shock, as if I asked something complicated of him. I shrugged it off and continued on my way as the smallest one followed me, then soon went in front of me to lead me. We went like this for a while before he spoke.

'So… sir. My name is.. Mark. Mark K. I was told by our employer… well um you… that I suppose to use" I cut him off to explain some things about this case.

"Aliases. Yes, During this trip you will refer to me please, as L or another name. You will not ask me my real name and I will not ask you of yours." I explained to him. He needed to know, that at this point even he was a suspect. Las Vegas has 441, 230 residents. Not counting for the suburbs such as Henderson, North Las Vegas, or Boulder City. Or Tourists for that matter. But I sincerely doubted that our criminal was a tourist. It was 60% chance that our Rapist/Murderer lived in Las Vegas.

"Yeah… so um… was your flight good?" He asked me. My phone then began to ring.

"Yes?" I answered.

"It's Trevor, your Body Guard."

"Ah yes, What is it?"

"Are we just supposed to meet you at the hotel?"

"That would be correct. Also while you're coming could you pick some things up for me?"

Oh the phone I could hear a rather loud "WHAT? YOU ARE KIDDING ME" from the boy with him.

"Is there a problem?"

"N..no. Just tell us what you want."

"Cake, but I'd prefer strawberry shortcake if possible. Sugar cubes, Doughnuts. Krispy Kreme are my favorites. The extra glazed ones. As well as cookies. The ones with the mounds of frosting on them. Come to think of if, I think Black Forest Gateau would be good. And Pie. I think I would like Boston Crème. Wait… that's not a pie. In that case… Key Lime. With extra sugar. And Post its. Do you have that?"

I hear through what I assume to be gritted teeth "yes". Perhaps they are stuck in traffic.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like to get off of your chest?"

"No. I suppose me and Blake will be off."

"Yes, see you at headquarters. Oh and destroy this phone too. You will receive new ones to contact only me by once you reach headquarters."

"What? Will I get a new personal one?" Trevor told me.

"Oh yes. If you buy them yourself."

The phone lost connection. I didn't think they need to know anything else. I turned back and answered the question Mark had asked me.

"A bit uncomfortable and they had a lack of appealing foods. But, I have defiantly been on worse flights."

Once we had all reached the headquarters, which consisted of a simple 2 bed hotel room. The 3 were each given a Smaller 1 bedroom but all four were connected to each other so we could minimize access by others.

"I don't believe I actually introduced myself. My name is, Blake M. I've know Trevor and Mark My whole life. You've got an outstanding-" Started the tallest, interrupting my survey of the room.

"Yes. Where is the food I asked you to get me? Also is there a computer nearby? We should start right away. I apologize for not getting to know you men further but I'd prefer not to. That way you don't seek familiarity with me. I like to keep myself as ambiguous as possible if you understand."

"Of… course… sir."

"He wants to go by as L, Blake." Mark answered him rather quietly.

"So this is it? We're going to sit here and wait on this 19 year old? This is what I signed up for?" Trevor was getting a little moody so I decided it was time to get on some work.

" Would one of you please bring the laptop here? I assume it has the information needed so I can pick out a suitable stand in."

"Stand in?" Asked Mark.

"Yes, did you expect me to go out there myself and do it? No, I am far too much of a value as a person. I am the world's greatest detective, after all." I explained. I couldn't go out there. And solve this myself, this case was too trivial. Interesting but trivial.

"We do have it set up. Just like you asked. The Most qualified for the job." Answered the smallest one.

"And least qualified? Do you have those down too?"

"We do, but we… I was wondering, why did you want those ones too?"

"To see if any names match up. You'd be surprised, how easily it is to be listed under most qualified and least qualified at the same time."

As I began my search through least qualified, I came across some interesting candidates. Each one had a Picture, Name and last initial, Cases Given, Solved, and what their last hirer said.

Anna C.

Cases Given : 8

Cases Solved: 0

Extremely difficult to work with. Manipulative of others, and unable to get past her own drama. Unable to get ready on time. DO NOT HIRE

Josh M.

Cases Given: 12

Cases Solved: 8

ARRESTED FOR FRAUD USE. UNABLE TO PRACTICE UNTIL 2010

Kyle K.

Cases Given: 7

Cases Solved: 2

Hospitalized due to falling out a window. Was incredibly lazy.

Roman L

Cases Given: 12

Cases Solved: 4

ARRESTED FOR BATTERY. UNABLE TO PRACTICE UNTIL 2001

Then I came across her.

Leah G.

Cases Given: 0

Cases Solved: 0

No Information Currently.

I recognized her face. I knew her face anywhere. Anywhere at all.

_I first saw her back at the orphanage as a child. She was walking home from school and I first noticed the way she walked. It was strange. I had never seen anything like it. It was with a literal bounce in her step, and she walked__ on her toes, yet she was wearing simple black shoes, to go with her uniform. I then noticed her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had creamy peach colored skin, and was very small. Short, but with that shortness, she was very tiny. In my childhood, she reminded me of a doll. Exactly like a doll. I continued to foucus my attention her until she passed my line of vision.._

"_Mr. Lawliet, Mr. Lawliet.** L** we need to finish your lesson. If you ever want to be the great detective you wish to become." I quickly turned away from the girl, and faced my educator._

"_Yes. We should." I answered. I was 8 years old.  
><em>


End file.
